So She Dances
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: What happens when House sees Cameron alone and breaking in the confrence room? A late night dance between House and Cameron. Full of unexpected emotions and reactions. HCam Songfic. R&R!


**A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace**

It had been another one of those rainy days. The kind where all you wanted to do was curl up next to the fireplace with a good book. Or if you were lucky enough, someone special. Sadly, she had neither; no, she was stuck at work, staring out the window. Cradling a cup of coffee in one hand, she pushed her hair back behind one ear, an adolescent habit. Sipping her coffee, she turned away from the window.

**A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry**

He had been watching from his office, silent. He stood there like an idiot watching her make her way from the window to the small boom box in the corner of the conference room. Wondering what she had flipped it on to he saw her slowly start to tap out the rhythm on the table, softly nodding her head. Cocking his head to the side, he realized that while she was singing along to the song, it was also making her cry.

**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently**

She stood and went back to the coffee pot, moving with ease around the other chairs and white board. Pouring herself another cup and one for House, whenever he decided to come back, she deftly added the sugar to his and creamer to hers. Blissfully unaware of her boss's wistful gaze.

**A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart **

He watched her go from the table to the coffee pot, with an unnatural grace. It was disturbing to realize the line of thought he was following. Especially with the knowledge that it was only the two of them there, everyone else had gone home. His hand was on the doorknob, his brain willing him to push open the door and take her into his arms, comfort her, calm her, love her. Following her steps he could feel them reverberating against his chest.

**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently **

Slowly retracing her steps part way to the conference table she paused still listening to the music. Slowly a sad smile formed on her lips, as she continued to sing along to the song. Shaking her head as the song ended, only to smile at the next song that came on. Bobbing her head and shaking her hips to the slightly more upbeat rhythm of the song, she made her way back to her seat.

**I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her **

He stood still poised at the door, slowly inching his way into the conference trying his best to be silent. Slowly he inched his way around the door, and leaned against it, still just watching her. Not being able to hold back any longer he went to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

He asked softly in a rare moment of seriousness, and emotion. Placing his hand on her shoulder, to get her attention.

**When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?**

She closed her eyes at his touch, nodding. Silently she leaned into his touch, seeking the rare comfort that came with it.

"Yeah I'm fine, House."

She said wanting to brush him off, knowing later he's mock her for it. Unable to help herself though she stands and goes to turn off the radio, not able to take the music and House at the same time.

**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently **

"Dr. Cameron."

He says firmly grabbing her wrist, much to her shock. Sighing and with a customary roll of her eyes she shakes him off, walking to the counter.

"I'm fine, House."

She responds her voice steely; the tears in her eyes threaten to fall once more, from the pressure of it all. Turning away, she can't look him in the eye, already hating how weak she must seem in his eyes.

**I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her**

"Cameron."

He says getting her attention and grabbing her wrist once more. Unable to help himself, he pulls her into his arms; embracing her. Cradling her in his arms, and against his chest, he lets her cry on his shoulder.

"Shh… Everything's all right now."

He croons softly into her ear. After she has let everything out, they take the time to talk, actually talk. A rare moment in time of truth and openness. Pulling her into his arms once more, he tilts her head up, kissing her softly.

"Allison."

He says her name like a prayer.

"I love you."


End file.
